Agent Smith vs Deadpool
Agent Smith vs Deadpool Season 4 Episode 5 (The Matrix vs Marvel) Writer: ZombieSlayer23 Description These 2 are nearly impossible to kill. Their personalities are opposites. Agent Smith is usually serious and angry. Deadpool jokes a lot and still manages to laugh in a fight. Which one of these 2 will win in a battle? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight BOOOM! ???: Where is he! The man started pinning an innocent person into a wall, along with a very strong choke. ???: I don't know..... ???: KACHOW! CRACK! Agent Smith, the man who had pinned the innocent human, was sent knocked backwards with a simple swing from a sword, whom was owned by Deadpool. Deadpool: IT'S CHIMICHANGA TIME! Agent Smith grunted and bared his fist. Agent Smith: It's about time you showed up, Mr. Deadpool. THIS FIGHT IS GOING TO BE EPIC! ENGAGE! Battle Agent Smith started off the fight with simple shots from his gun. Deadpool was shot rapidly, slamming him into a tree and collapsing. Surprising Agent Smith, Deadpool picked himself up and grabbed his 2 swords. He flipped into the air and flung them at the agent. Smith easily dodged the strikes; Deadpool starting to get mad every strike he missed. Deadpool eventually slammed his swords into the ground, which gave Smith a chance to grab Deadpool. He chucked Deadpool into a bathroom; Deadpool slammed into the wall with soot and dust covering his suit. Deadpool: Oh COME ON! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS STUFF?! Smith smirked. Agent Smith: I dodge bullets in my sleep.... Deadpool quickly teleported behind Smith, flinging his fist while he was at it. Smith easily slammed his own fist into Deadpool's fist, releasing a scream from Deadpool. Deadpool pulled himself together. Deadpool: Excuse Me! Now if you will Excuse me, I have some decapitation coming on now! Deadpool lunged into the air, doing a 360, his sword outstretched as he did so. Smith easily dodged the blow and punched Deadpool in the gut. Deadpool slammed into a wall as Smith equipped his gun. He started shooting Deadpool, but the anti-hero teleported behind Smith, taking him by surprise. Deadpool landed a fury of punches on Smith before shooting him with his gun. Smith dodged most of the blows, but some hit him. Smith winced in pain before cracking his knuckles. Deadpool: Uh oh.... Smith landed a devastating punch into Deadpool's neck, breaking one of his bones. Deadpool:' HOLY-' Smith then kicked Deadpool into the air and lunged into the air along with Deadpool. As Deadpool rose higher into the air, Smith flew higher than Deadpool. Smith looked down as Deadpool looked up; Smith smirked and swung a deadly punch at Deadpool. Luckily, Deadpool teleported above Smith and grabbed his swords. Deadpool: It was nice knowing you! Smith: I don't think so! Right before Smith was decapitated, he easily dodged the blow and punched Deadpool once more. Before Deadpool was blasted into the air, Smith grabbed Deadpool by the chest and threw to the ground. Deadpool screamed as he looked down. The pavement was getting closer. Deadpool: THIS CANNOT BE HOW I DIE! Smith smirked. Smith: You're right..... Smith eventually flew next to Deadpool and started laughing madly. Deadpool's eyes nearly popped out in freight just looking at Smith. As soon as he did so, Smith slammed his fist through Deadpool's chest, revealing a big hole through his chest. Smith continued laughing before ripping off Deadpool's torsoe, head, spine, and almost every body part. Deadpool's parts slammed into the ground while Smith landed safely. Smith looked down to see Deadpool's head looking up at him. Deadpool: You think YOU can kill m-''' Smith equipped his gun and started shooting Deadpool's head to pieces. '''K.O Smith continued terrorizing people and turning them into Smith's. Their was no hero to stop him. At least, a villain could try. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Agent Smith!!!!!!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'The Matrix vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees